


Werewolf Loyalty, Vampire Love

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both scarred by infidelity, a surprising couple find that they match in their desire for love and loyalty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Loyalty, Vampire Love

**Title:** Werewolf Loyalty, Vampire Love  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Oz  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but Proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) prompt #251 : Melody  & [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/) prompt : Scars  
 **Disclaimer:** ME and Joss own them - I just take 'em, make them do dirty/bad/wrong things then sneak 'em back while no-one is looking!  
 **Summary:** Both scarred by infidelity, a surprising couple find that they match in their desire for love and loyalty...  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://grafx-requests.livejournal.com/) who creates images directly from my head every single time! 500px x 200px

* * *

* * *

Hackles raised, Oz stood between Willow and Spike in full wolf form, growling menacingly. She flinched backwards, shock in her eyes as she realised her boyfriend was prepared to attack her if she moved one step closer.

“Oz.....?”

“Well, well. Not what you were expecting then?? Bet you thought I was holding him against his will, eh? Did that soothe your ego? Make ya feel a bit better? Sorry, Red, wolf-boy made his choice free and clear and I think you can tell who he wants to be with.” The taunting note in Spike's voice almost made Willow want to vomit, an urge that grew stronger as Oz trotted back to his side and submitted, no _relished_ the cold, hard hands of the vampire as he ruffled through Oz's fur and crooned nonsense at him. It was too much to believe, that Oz would choose to be with Spike, and she wanted to obliterate him, wipe him out of existence.

“How do I know you don't have him under some vampire thrall thingy??”

“Tsk tsk, Red, I thought you scoobies were good at the ole research. Thought you did all that for her Majesty the Buffyness. If you did, you'd know thrall ain't one of my powers. Nope – nothing holding wolf-boy here but sexual magnetism. Guess ya shoulda given it up a bit sooner if you wanted to keep him.” Willow blanched, stepping back in shock and disgust. Spike couldn't mean -

She watched through eyes blurred with tears as Oz morphed back to his human self, standing within Spike's loose embrace with little to no embarrassment about his nakedness. He pressed himself along Spike's right-hand side, his pleasure in being close becoming more than apparent. He looked over at her and the tears fell as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. Spike was telling the truth – Oz really was choosing the blond vampire over her.

“Willow, I'm sorry, I really am. I just - “

“NO! No, please don't say any more. I can see – understand. Whatever. Just – please, could you …...would you please go away? From Sunnydale I mean. Hard enough knowing this is going on, but right under my nose?!” Her voice rose, becoming louder and more higher pitched.

“It didn't happen when – look, this wasn't deliberate on either of our parts. It just happened. Surely you can understand that?” She knew he was referring to her slip with Xander, how it had happened with neither of them planning but she hurt too much to accept what he was saying. She just wanted him gone. Both of them.

“I don't want to know details. I'll speak to Buffy – she wants Spike dead but I think she would settle for away from here. Especially if I ask her. Just – you need to get out of town. Please.” Oz nodded sadly and for a moment, Willow was sure he was going to come to her, walk over and wrap her in his arms and make her feel that everything was going to be alight again. But he didn't and dashing the tears from her eyes, she turned and stumbled out of the mansion. Facing them alone had been stupid, she knew that now, but she also knew she wouldn't have been able to withstand the shame and embarrassment if Buffy and Xander had seen her being rejected for Spike of all people. She didn't understand what Oz could see in him – Oz knew vampires were bad; he knew the history of William the Bloody as well as all of them did. Giles had made sure they all read up on him when he came to town and Angel warned them about Spike's tenacity and viciousness. Although, Angel's veracity was under question following the revelation that at the same time as seeing Buffy, he was having a relationship with Drusilla. Buffy might have accepted his story that he was only doing it to help Drusilla heal but in private, Xander, Oz and herself had wondered just what form the healing was taking, especially since it took Drusilla firmly away from Spike and left him free to make mischief. Mischief such as taking Oz away from her......

* * *

Oz looked out of the window, eyes caught by the full moon as he allowed himself to think about Willow. It had never been his intention to hurt her but the relationship between him and Spike had taken him completely by surprise, knocking him completely off balance and blasting away all of his preconceptions. Being with Willow was like sitting in a stream, the gentle water milling around him, allowing him to drift along with it in a happy, contented frame of mind. Being with Spike – well, being with Spike was more like a harsh, loud melody. It dragged him along, swept through him, made his heart beat faster as though to make up for the lack of such from Spike; the passion took his breath away – his previous dalliances with Devon nothing compared to the almost vicious, all consuming desire that overtook him when he was with Spike. It was nothing like he thought a vampire would be and everything like he thought it would be. Spike had a passion for life that transcended the grave. An unswerving loyalty that drew Oz in and reminded him of how it had all got started.

He had come across Spike when he was returning home from band rehearsal. Drunk off his head, sat on a park bench of all places, bemoaning the loss of Drusilla to the Pouf. Stake in hand, Oz had been prepared to be attacked – he had not been prepared to be offered a drink and a cigarette and finding himself listening as Spike blurted out all of his sorrows.

“Fuckin' bitch, just leaving me as soon as he even twitches at her. Knew she didn't love me but thought she'd have more loyalty than that. Bloody hell, what does it take for a bit of fidelity nowadays?!” Oz nodded, unconsciously scowling at the reminder of Willow and Xander. “Ahhh, looks like you know what I'm talking about. Hang on, I know you. Aren't you one of the slayer's minions?! You're with the red-headed one – the witch! Strange that – she smells more like the dark headed boy than she does you...... Oh.”

Oz turned to look at Spike, nodding his head once to acknowledge how right the vampire was.

“Didya catch 'em at it?” Oz nodded, mind going back to the night when he and Cordelia had walked in on Xander and Willow kissing at the old factory.

“Oh fuck, that was my fault weren't it?! That was you with the cheerleader at the factory?!” Another nod. “Sorry mate, really am.” Oz shrugged. “You don't talk much do ya?”

“You talk enough for both of us.”

“True. How come you haven't tried to stake me?”

“How come you haven't tried to kill me?!”

“Not hungry. Broken heart will do that to you, you know. You still with her?”

“Kinda. Hard to say. She's sorry but - “

“But you're not sure if you forgive her, or not sure if she'd resist if faced with the same thing again?” Surprised by Spike's intuition, Oz turned and looked him full in the face. At that point in time, if someone had told him that Spike could thrall people he would have believed them. The cool blue eyes seemed to drill right through him, see into his head and heart, and he was entranced. He could clearly see the pain in Spike's eyes at Drusilla's betrayal, the hurt at the lack of consideration from his Sire, the strange sense of something else in there, and also – lust?

The blue eyes came closer and he was drowning in them. In his head, the melody from the song he had been trying to write suddenly sprang into being, dragged from his subconscious as his body and mind recognised something inside Spike that called to him. Made him want to sing, shout, dance even – made him want to strip off his clothes and roll around in Spike's scent, and that's when Oz realised the wolf within was _just_ as attracted as he was. The thought hit him at the same time as smooth, dry pink lips touched his and he completely lost his head.

His hands were clutching at dry, hard curls, his mouth opening to the demanding sweep of Spike's tongue, and without conscious thought he was straddling the blond on the bench, grinding his ass against the hefty erection imprisoned by dark denim. The song in his head grew louder, the melody rising perfectly in his mind, the percussion matching the movements of his hips as he swayed back and forth on Spike's lap. On Spike's lap? He leapt backwards, hand moving to his face as he realised what he'd been doing. He looked down at Spike who hadn't move, taking in the wideness of his blue eyes, the pouting lips that were still moist from their kiss. What the hell was he thinking making out with a vampire in the middle of the night? He must be out of his ever-loving mind.

* * *

He must have had more to drink than he realised, that was the only explanation Spike could think of. It wasn't that the boy wasn't attractive because he definitely was. The pale, luminous skin typical of red-heads, even if the colour of the boy's hair wasn't a traditional red at the present time – it was more of a vibrant fire-engine red!. Green eyes that vamp vision showed were clearly dilated with arousal, lips that many might consider too thin pinkened and plump from kissing. But he was one of the Slayer's minions and attached to the red witch no less, and Spike would have to be off his rocker to get involved in that mess. There was a modicum of guilt knowing he'd been the cause of the boy finding Red cheating on him but he easily brushed that aside – despite what he had done, nothing had forced the girl to kiss the dark haired boy. But the witch was less than balanced in mind, a possessive streak within her that would do a vampire proud. And if the boy belonged to the witch, did Spike really want to get into the middle of that?? Looking the body in front of him up and down, the lean, muscular lines, his eyes catching on the prominent bulge at the apex of the boy's thighs and Spike had to admit if only to himself that the witch was becoming less and less of a deterrent. He wanted. Plain and simple.

“Have I scared you off, pet?!” Waves of confusion were coming off the boy, and Spike found himself missing the previous scents – before, the boy had smelt of arousal, lust, curiosity – a mixture pleasing to his senses with an underlying animal scent that confused him. What the hell? “What _are_ you?” The boy shook his head, stumbling backwards away from Spike.

“I – I was bitten by my cousin Jordy. Didn't realise what was happening until the full moon....”

“Werewolf. Got it – makes sense now.” Spike stood up, stepping forward slowly so as not to spook the boy. “What's your name again? I always get caught up with her Slayerness, never get to know about the rest of you.” The boy smirked, showing yet more of the sly sense of humour that Spike had witnessed on a small number of occasions.

“Name's Oz.”

“Bet that's not what your parents named you.”

“Yeah, like Mr and Mrs Bloody named you Spike?!”

“Point taken, **Oz**.” He kept moving forwards until he was right in front of Oz, stepping into his personal space, watching his reactions. Carefully so as not to spook him further, he lifted his hand and stroked it gently down one smooth cheek, stroking the prominent cheekbone. “You didn't answer. Have I scared you off?” Spike smiled as Oz unconsciously turned his face into Spike's hand, caressing his palm with his cheek, eyes half closed before he realised what he was doing and jerked his head back.

“Not scared exactly. Just – not sure what's going on.”

“What do you want to be going on? Not looking to force anyone – s'not my style mate. But seems to me there's something here.” Oz nodded. “Wanna see where it leads?” A moment of indecision and then Oz nodded again, one brow raised in query. “Could go back to the mansion if you like – have a drink and a chat and see what comes up?” And there was that smirk again, the crook of Oz's lip dragging a similar smirk from Spike. Oh he liked this one – he managed to convey so much even whilst silent. “Right then. Got another bottle there or I can dig through and see what Captain Forehead has got hidden. Anyone gonna be wanting to know where you are?!” Oz shook his head, then began walking next to Spike in the direction of the mansion. For some reason, the young man's willingness to come along having revealled that no one would be looking for him made Spike smile and with a pleased grunt, he threw his arm around Oz's shoulders and steered him in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

Hot and heavy. That was the only way to describe what was going on – hot and heavy making out with a vampire over 100 years old. His life up until now had been weird – now it had entered the realm of the surreal. He'd lost his tee-shirt long ago, his jeans were barely hanging onto his hips, and his toes were stroking up and down the smooth, cool skin of Spike's calves, slipping under the cuffs of his jeans to reach flesh. The fact that he was in the arms of a half naked serial killer messed with his head, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. Not while those lips were on his, that tongue was learning the interior of his mouth in exquisite, intricate detail, and strong, cool hands were cupping his ass pulling him closer and closer.

Spike tasted of beer, cigarettes and scotch and he smelt of something that Oz's inner wolf found delicious. Dragging himself away from the possessive lips, he nipped and sucked his way down Spike's throat before worrying at the prominent bones of Spike's clavicle. He could hear Spike's moans in his ear and realised that his neck was a hot spot - no surprise there. He tasted amazing and Oz found himself taking bigger and bigger bites until leaning back he realised Spike's neck was a mass of deep bruises and marks, blood pulled to the surface in huge blotches. Inside himself he was practically purring, his wolf delighting in seeing his marks all over his - his what? Confused, Oz froze. Why was his wolf so pleased? It was pratically wagging it's tail in delight and yet again he wanted to roll all over Spike, smother him in Oz's scent so that everyone would know who he belonged to. Spike belonged to him, or at least to his wolf. Bizarre and completely unexpected and even more shocking, Oz found himself feeling okay with it.

He'd read all the bumpf on Spike - during general research parties, when everyone else was chattering and messing about, Oz had read up as much as he could on the most well known vampires - Xander's tales of his run in with Darla, the Master - all of it made Oz feel that information was power. The Fanged Four, or the Scourge of Europe were a prime example of Big Bads so he knew more about Spike than any of the other Scoobies. Spike had fascinated him - a poet turned vampire, devoted to the Seeress Drusilla, Slayer of Slayers whilst also retaining the ability to love - what was not to be fascinated by? Added to which, Spike always seemed to have more to him than Angelus who, based on what Oz had seen was led around by his dick, was henpecked and had major daddy issues - scary, yes. Impressive, no.

"Gonna just keep staring at me then Pet?" Oz realised that he was just looking at Spike across the pillows, and shook his head. He knew the time was fast approaching to make a decision - was he going to go with this, see where it led? Or was he going to run back to the safety of Willow and the Scoobies?

"No. Just wondering how to get those jeans off you bearing in mind how tight they are." Oz's smirk turned into a grin when he saw the surprise on Spike's face before he was pushed to one side and Spike jumped to his feet.

"Well come on - not stripping off on me own!" Laughing, Oz got to his feet, wriggling his hips to get out of his jeans which he allowed to drop to the floor. As he reached for his boxer shorts, his gaze was caught by a glimpse of pure, white skin and he found himself staring at Spike. He was like a work of art. A little taller than Oz, white skin with a sheen of sweat covering the lean musculature - Spike was built like a swimmer, his shoulders broader than expected bearing in mind how slender he was. Without thinking about it, Oz reached over and stroked the back of his fingers down Spike's throat, bypassing his nipples to bump over the ridges of his abs. Holding Spike's gaze, he turned his hand over and slid it gently over the surprisingly long, thick length of Spike's cock before reaching to cup the lightly haired balls. He jostled them gently, his other hand reaching for Spike's cock and beginning a slow, gentle stroking rhythm, a hiss escaping them as Spike followed suit. "Built big for such a little fella, ain't you?!"

"Who you calling little? You're not that much taller than me!" They smiled at each other and Oz shook his head in wonderment. He couldn't think of the last time he had been able to smile and laugh whilst making love. He hadn't felt like this in so long - in fact, since Jordy bit him he had felt so solemn. Willow treated him being a werewolf as an affliction, something not to be discussed. He had never been able to talk to her about how it felt to be a werewolf - about the hyper senses, the beauty of the world through his werewolf eyes. When it had first happened, he had understood her reluctance, but as time went by he found that he wanted someone to share those things with, someone who would talk things through with him instead of avoiding them. It made it so difficult holding back so much of himself - it was like she only wanted part of him, the sweet, human part whereas the wolf **was** part of him. He wasn't purely human anymore and it gave him a different perspective on things, on life. The sense of joy he felt made him laugh and Spike's answering laughter made him feel lighter inside. It couldn't be the alcohol - he hadn't had that much to drink. It really was this vampire making him feel this way.

Releasing Spike, he turned and leapt onto the bed, sitting up near the headboard and thumping the mattress next to him in invitation.

* * *

The alcohol had pretty much left his system and Spike found himself unable to stop smiling. There was just something about the man lying on the king sized bed in front of him that made him smile in a way that he could never remember having smiled before. He was turned on, so turned on, but it wasn't just that. There was something about Oz that made him feel _happy_ and Spike thought it was a bloody good job he wasn't Angel otherwise they'd all be in trouble. He stood, hip cocked to one side, hand casually stroking his dick as he looked at Oz sprawled across the bed. The boy was beautiful, no two ways about it. And by the looks of it, he was **ALL** Spike's.

He'd never fucked a werewolf before. Hell, he'd barely fucked anyone. Turned a virgin, being the babysitter of a deranged vampire seeress meant that he hardly had time to be putting it about, and it went against his personality anyway - he was the faithful type, and as long as he was in love with Drusilla, he was true to her. But now things had deteriorated and he didn't think she was coming back. He never expected Angelus to take her back with open arms - he had hoped he would help to heal her, the gift of Sire's blood would have meant so much - but taking her as his once more, usurping Spike's position in her life, had never crossed his mind. It went against any honourable instincts he possessed, and explained his desire to get stinking drunk. So he understood how the boy felt at the actions of the witch - loyalty repaid with betrayal was something they were both familiar with.

Spike froze as he thought that through. He never expected to have so much in common with a young human, and it was throwing him off balance. But there was one thing that was bothering him, something that needed to be finalised before things could go any further. He stopped caressing his cock, climbing solemnly onto the bed and crawling up it until he was lying next to Oz. Saying nothing, he opened his arms, for the moment ignoring the questionning look the other man threw him. Accepting his weight, he settled down with the other man in his arms, pressing Oz's head to his shoulder.

"Not that I don't wanna see where this can go tonight but think there's summat that needs to be sorted out first."

"Willow." Oz sighed, burrowing his face into Spike's neck.

"Dunno about you, love, but I've had enough of lies and deceit. Don't intend to be anyone's second best anymore and certainly not going any further with this - whatever it is - until you're free and clear, same as me. Dru might have chosen the Pouf over me but it's my decision not to take her back. An' I won't be someone's dirty secret. If you wanna see where this could go - if you're feeling even an inkling of what I am, then you need to make sure you're free and clear before we go any further."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Think so. Might sound a bit Victorian but I am what I am. Might be a vamp but I'm an honourable man when it comes down to it. Not gonna do anything behind anyone's back, so if you're looking for a walk on the wild side - a chance to pay her back for what she did to you, then you need to be choosing someone else."

"That's not what this is. I'm not sure what this is, but I - I'm not like that. That isn't who I am." Protesting, Oz pulled himslf out of Spike's embrace, an indignant look on his face.

"Didn't think you were but had to be sure. Just telling you how I see it. Not kicking you out - not gonna lie, want to wake up with you tomorrow, wanna sleep with you tonight. But nothing else is gonna happen til you're a free man." Biting his lip, Spike wondered if Oz would understand or whether he had blown his chance. A sigh of relief came from him when he saw Oz nodding before falling back into Spike's arms.

"You're right. I know you're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want to start something from the wrong place. If we're going to do this, then like you said, we need to do this properly." Throwing his arm around Spike's waist, then following up with his leg until his inner thigh was pressed against the hardness of Spike's cock, Oz snuggled down. Lowering his face until the scarlet strands of Oz's hair were tickling his nose, Spike inhaled what was already becoming one of his favourite scents. He smiled, inordinately pleased that Oz agreed with him - it reaffirmed his belief that what this could be was real, that Oz was of a similar frame of mind as he was. He groaned at the press of Oz's muscles on his cock, arching his hips into the warm skin pressing down onto him.

"Not making this easy on me are you?"

"Wouldn't want you to think I wasn't interested."

"Cheeky bugger. Pack it in and let me sleep - I'll show you how interested I am once you've spoken to the witch tomorrow!"

* * *

Walking from the mansion in the coldness of the early morning, Oz's mind was racing. Waking up next to Spike hadn't been a shock or surprise. In fact, it had been warm, comfortable and relaxing which did more to give him the wiggins than anything else. Since when was this the norm? Waking up next to someone who was effectively dead? At least Spike still breathed while he slept - okay, so not very often, but he wriggled around, snored a bit, and scrunched Oz closely into his side and was generally more active in his sleep than Devon had ever been. It had been hard to pull himself away - there was nothing he wanted more than to lie there until Spike opened his eyes. Oz wanted to see if he would wake up smiling or be grumpy; would he be as affectionate in the morning as he had been the night before; did he have morning breath or was that not something vampires suffered from? But instead of being able to do that, he was walking towards the Rosenberg's house, intent on seeing Willow and getting back to Spike as quickly as possible. On his way through the main street, he stopped and grabbed a coffee and a bagel, munching as he walked and welcoming the jolt of caffeine. By the time he reached Willow's house, his shoulders were slumped, his head was aching and he simply wanted to turn and run. Instead, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Complete silence and he wondered whether she had stayed over with Buffy - her parents were away which was the only reason he risked coming round so early. He knocked again, a little louder, stepping back quickly as the door was wrenched open.

"OZ!! Did you just remember my parents were gone? I wondered why you didn't come over last night - I mean, I know we were meant to be taking things slowly after the whole warehouse/factory thing but you know I really am sorry about that and I was hoping you would come and see me so we could talk and stuff!" Still babbling, she turned and headed back into the house only coming to a halt when she realised he wasn't following. "Oz, what's wrong?"

"Willow - we need to talk."

* * *


End file.
